


Won't Let Go

by projection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projection/pseuds/projection
Summary: Taeyong is a rookie policeman. He is diligent and progressive.Jaehyun is a killer.He is ruthless, but he pretends to get close to Taeyong. When Taeyong is in love, but finds the true identity of Jaehyun.Will he cover him, or endure pain to  reveal his identity?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying.Maybe more words next time.

When Taeyong arrived at the scene, even though he was prepared well, he still couldn't help but be shocked by the scene in front of him. 

The abdomen of the man lying on the ground seemed to be cut by something sharp, and the man was lying in a pool of blood. Some organs were pulled out of the body, and his eyes opened wide, as if he had seen something terrible before he died. 

Taeyong resisted the nausea that surged up, went outside the blockade and wanted to rest . At this time, a bottle of water was handed to him. He looked up at the man. He almost instinctively asked him:"This is the scene of the murder. What is he doing here? "The man pointed to the building on the side. 

He said easily : "I lives at the building over there, and when I saw that it was crowded over here. I came to take a look at it." 

Taeyong took the bottle of water with doubts and said thank you. The man waved his hand with a smile on his face , and Introduce himself: "I'm Jung Jaehyun, It's glad to meet you." Taeyong also responded politely: "I'm Lee Taeyong. " 

At this time Taeyong had the opportunity to look at the man's face. He looked very gentle and good. Unlike a liar, he slowly took off his defense. As soon as Jaehyun wanted to ask what was happening here.

Taeyong was reprimanded by his team leader: "Why are you chatting with someone who doesn't belong here during the case, do you still want your job ?" Taeyong gave a kind smile to Jaehyun and hurried away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a F/M version (Jaehyun/Female character)at first. But I change my mind to make it to a version of Jaehyun/Taeyong.So it might be some mistakes.Please enjoy the story :)


End file.
